Heroes
by KitKatt0430
Summary: StudentTeacher universe prequel oneshot. "Lord Botta," he repeated slowly. "They're going to call me that for the rest of my career?" "Unless you get demoted… or worse. But no one likes to think about that second part."


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, though it pains me to admit that sad fact.

Summary/Info: Student-Teacher universe prequel; one-shot. "Lord Botta," he repeated slowly. "They're going to call me _that_ for the rest of my career?" "Unless you get demoted… or worse. But no one likes to think about that second part."

A/N Ah, Lord Botta, one of my two favorite confirmed Renegades from the game. There are also two unnamed Renegades with speaking parts, but I figure that those two must be Bob Wellington and Erik Marik. Anyway, a good organization requires a great deal of delegating, especially when the lead commander is the only spy. That is why I believe in the senior staff theory. This story concentrates on Botta's promotion and the origin of the word 'twic.' Gracie is only three here, so I'm aiming for adorable with her. Let me know if I succeeded.

_**Heroes**_

"You aren't kidding, are you sir?" Botta finally managed to ask.

"No, Lord Botta, I'm not… kidding. I rarely 'kid.' I haven't been one in several thousand years; I'm sure I've forgotten how."

Perhaps that should've alerted Botta to the inevitable; Lord Yuan was known for a sharp and caustic wit, after all. "Lord Botta," he repeated slowly. "They're going to call me _that_ for the rest of my career?"

"Unless you get demoted… or worse. But no one likes to think about that second part."

"Does this mean I've lost my last name?"

"Well, General Emmberlen doesn't quite have that ring to it," CMO Angel Hawkins teased. "Thank goddess that the medical staff doesn't put up with that military style nonsense the rest of you seem to love so much."

"The military ranking system allows for a stricter adherence to the rules!" Colonel Aiden Kersters, the ranking Engineer snapped back.

Botta, uncertain of himself, settled into the chair in front of Yuan's desk. "Are they… always… like this?"

"Typically. It's a miracle any work gets done around their bickering," Yuan admitted. "Yet, this is perhaps one of the better working set-ups for the senior staff I've ever had. Once I actually had a second and a security chief that spent their off hours trying to assassinate one another behind my back. They didn't last long."

Botta wondered if that was because they killed each other or Yuan fired them. Glancing uneasily at the bickering duo, he decided that was a question better left unanswered.

Security Chief Rick Hiram gave Botta a conspiratorial smirk and began mouthing along with Kersters' arguments complete with facial expressions and hand movements. Yuan watched the spectacle with an eyebrow raised and occasionally restraining a laugh or two.

"So… how exactly is anything accomplished at these meetings?" Botta finally asked, rather loudly, in order to interrupt Kersters and Hawkins.

Kersters began to glower at the second and Hawkins giggled. Hiram answered, however. "Like that. Yuan usually interrupts, but I think he's testing you."

"Thank you, Hiram, for giving away my secrets," Yuan muttered sarcastically. "Now, onto business. What is the status of the medical supplies, Hawkins? You mentioned at the last meeting that penicillin was running low."

"Thanks to that deal you cut with Meltokio, our stock is back up. We're working on fixing the problem in the labs so that we can produce our own supply again…"

----

Botta wasn't entirely certain what had compelled him, three weeks later, to invite Yuan to Exire. It was his weekend off and Botta intended to use it to see his parents and three-year-old sister Grace, otherwise known as Gracie. It was a time to get away from the office, the paperwork, the missions, and, more importantly, the sadistic sense of humor that his only boss seemed to possess.

He supposed that it might have been politeness that had prompted the offer, except that it wasn't. His parents didn't approve of the Renegades, though they'd never turn away a guest. No matter how odd Yuan was, Botta found himself genuinely liking the seraph, and it was for that fact that Botta invited Lord Yuan to his home for a visit.

"They seem like very nice people," Yuan muttered, sinking several feet into the over-stuffed couch. "I just… don't see much pride for you in their actions."

"They aren't proud," Botta admitted, also sinking into his chair. "Neither believe in using violence for any reason. If someone attacked them, they'd die for lack of defense. That's why I'm glad they live here in Exire."

Yuan would've responded to that statement, but little Gracie toddled into the room. "What's a twic?"

"What?" both men asked in unison.

"On the jacket… bro, what's a twic?"

"Read off exactly what it says, kid," Yuan commanded.

Smiling innocently, Gracie complied. "2IC."

"It stands for second in command," Botta responded, eyeing his tiny sister uncertainly. "You knew that already, didn't you."

Gracie giggled and raced up, jumping onto her brother's lap. "Uh-huh. But it looks like twic." Then she turned and gave Yuan a solemn look. "I wanna be a Renegade like Big Bro one day. Can I?"

Taken aback, the Renegade leader didn't know how to answer the little girl at first. "When you're older, if that's what you still want… I don't see why not, child."

"Good. Mommy and Daddy don't like fighting, but refu… refi… refgees?… they say the Renegades are heroes. I don't know if I'll be a hero… but it's better than do'in nothing."

Botta had never seen his commander at such a loss for words before. "Thank you, sis," he murmured into the little girl's ear. "Why don't you go see how dinner's coming along, mmkay?"

"'Kay!" Gracie hopped down and bounced on her feet for a moment. She said one final thing to Yuan before waltzing out of the room. "I'm gonna need a nickname for you, Mr. Yuan. Everyone needs a nickname."

"She's a precocious little thing…" Yuan finally managed, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"Yeah. She'll be a live-wire when she's older; it's going to be hell for me keep the guys of the world from dating her."

Yuan chuckled. "Already planning on being an over-protective sibling? Good luck with that…" Yuan shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "They don't really call us heroes, do they?"

"They do," was the immediate answer. "Sometimes, seeing all that the renegades accomplish because of you… I think that they're right."

A/N Small children seem to like Yuan. That was fun. Anyway, those of you who read this, please review… or read the other stories I wrote. Either works for me, though I'd prefer both.


End file.
